


Flawed Reflections

by arOYGBYCGB47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arOYGBYCGB47/pseuds/arOYGBYCGB47
Summary: AU -  Chloe Beale is one of the industry's most powerful and influential people. It's pretty simple really. She knows what she wants snd she gets it. Prompt from Bechloebraindamaged. Sort of BDSM?





	1. 8

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my patron Behloebraindamaged.
> 
> \- Prompt: Can we go for a bdsm mutual strap on situation? -
> 
> I'm not really sure about bdsm since I don't know much about it. But I'm going to try. I may deviate from its concept but I'll do my best to capture the specific prompts and request.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect nor any of its characters.

/

/

/

**Chapter** 1

/

**_Us Weekly_ **

**_The Big B.M. : Next in Line?_ **

_Congratulations are in order for singer-actress Cynthia Rose Adams - a close friend of record-producer Beca Mitchell, socialite Patricia "Fat Amy" Hobart-Allen and model-host Stacie Conrad - as she got engaged to her longtime girlfriend Jenna Crowe last week._

_Adams — who had recently been engaged in heated Twitter exchanges with a -Universal Pictures executive over the studio's disgusting 'queerbaiting' strategies for Adams' latest movie —had been with her banker girlfriend for eight years before getting engaged._

_But the news was even more interesting for what it further meant : that elusive and highly sought-after producer Beca Mitchell could very well be feeling the pressure to join the loop._

_The squad – called the "Siren Pack" by the media because of their beautiful faces, voices and persuasive nature (think: all thoseguys and ladies they charmed ( **as we time lined** **here** ) were in attendance to show their support to Adams._

**_In Photos: The Siren Pack during a trip to Cabo (L-R: Adams, Conrad, Hobart-Allen and Mitchell)_ **

_Adams, nick **n** amed by the press as the Siren's"Lemon" because of her chill and laidback attitude, was said to have enlisted the help of her equally famous posse in pulling off the engagement plan._

_A source close to the couple told Us Weekly that the rest of the Siren Pack personally planned the engagement party three days later_

_"CR and Jen couldn't be happier and they are looking forward to a wedding in Long Island, Jenna's home town, sometime next year,", a source close to the couple told Us Weekly_

_Adams had yet to decide who will be her maid-of-honor (honors?). But we're told Hobart-Allen will most likely officiate the ceremony. So it's a toss up between Mitchell and Conrad._

_True to the occasion's quiet and private tone, a guest present during the engagement told Us Weekly that something else happened during the night._

_"Beca Mitchell formally brought rumored flame, actress-designer Georgina Madison to a very special and intimate event with people who are very dear to her. I think that was very telling," the source intimated._

_The news that one of her best friends was settling down was likely to have a had a big impact on Mitchell – deemed as the Pack's leader and aptly referred to by the press as Cappo and interchangeably so, The Silent Assassin for her reclusive nature and aversion to talking - another pal shared._

_"Mitchell was definitely feeling the pressure. Stacie herselfseemed to be getting ready for a quieter life as rumors abound that she'll be marrying soon too," the friend said. "Beca's single life is basically behind her."_

_"Beca wanted to keep the blossoming relationship on the low down because she wanted to fiercely protect it."_

**_See photo gallery of Mitchell and Madison_ **

_But now, according to sources close to the Pack's inner circle, things had started to heat up for the couple. "They're totally in love. They're crazy about each other and made it a point to spend whatever free time they had together. They had also met each other's folks and both families absolutely adored each other."_

_Will wedding bells be ringing for the reigning "Sexiest Woman Alive"?_

_"None of them expected Beca to get into anything serious, especially after the tumultuous relationship she had with Chloe," our source added._

_Mitchell previously dated mogul and Hollywood power-player Chloe Beale,32, for five years before calling it quits almost a year ago._

_"Their relationship was toxic. Exhibit A? That video a random jogger snapped of them fighting and screaming in each other's face at Central Park. It was toxic to put it mildly.. Let's leave it at that." A pal offered. "Beca will never talk about it. That's Beca. You'll rarely get a word out of her. It's not a coincidence that there had been no official acknowledgement of her relationship with Georgina."_

**_See infamous video of Beale and Mitchell at Central Park_ **

_It was said that Beca even told her friends that she thought Georgina could be the one.._

_"Beca's never been happier."_

_Don't be surprised if you hear another engagement announcement soon._

/

Chloe furiously snapped her laptop shut. She got up from her fifty-three-thousand dollar chair and started pacing around her luxurious office, arms crossed and her jaw clenched in anger.

This was unacceptable.

With a growl, Chloe Beale walked back to her desk and roughly pushed the button at an almost damaging degree.

She did not wait for any acknowledgement because, well, Chloe Helene Beale waited for nothing and for no one.

"Get in here." The redhead ordered before she moved back to sit on her prized chair – more often called "The Throne" by her subordinates, albeit in secret.

Chloe didn't need to wait, as she expected . Her trusted assistant-slash-fixer-slash-confidant Lily Onakuramara appeared in front of her. The redhead had long given up on trying to understand how Lily managed to do so without alerting anybody with her presence.

Not a single fucking sound.

She loved it though.

Lily was her "Ghost Soldier". She almost ,almost never spoke, rarely seen but got the job done.

Every fucking time.

Without wasting another minute, Chloe pointed with disdain at her laptop. "Read that stupid article. Verify the accuracy." Chloe narrowed her eyes as she watched Lily immediately look into what she just pointed out. "I'm bot completely sold because I know Stacie Conrad and there's absolutely no chance in hell that she'd settle down."

Lily faced her boss and stoically stood right back up.

"If it's all true, I need you to get all you can about that woman and report back to me."

Lily nodded.

"I want her out of the picture."

Lily smirked.

"Still no killing and dumping bodies, Lils. Again, I am not that kind of boss."

Lily glared at the redhead before stomping her way out of the office.

/

/

/

* * *

 

**Three days later**

"Chloe Helene Beale…." Aubrey Posen eyed her bestfriend and business partner in disbelief. Admittedly though, she felt foolish that she was even surprised at this point. This was Chloe for fuck's sake. They've been partners for almost a decade now – managing Titus Media Incorporated which had consistently ranked amongst the top companies in the entertainment industry. Together (and individually), they made the list of Entertainment's Most Powerful and Influential People for seven consecutive years.

They're smart, charming, shrewd and of course, gorgeous.

Those who worked for them called them ruthless , calculating and demanding.

To their competitors, they were mainly branded as bitches.

And anyone who crossed them? They were their biggest nightmare.

"What?" Chloe grinned coyly.

"Why you still insist on getting involved in that alt-girl's business, I would never know. She wasn't even your best girl-toy –" "

"Don't call her that." Chloe said with a frown that earned an eye roll from Aubrey.

"Right."

"She was different. Stop calling her that. Or even thinking of her that way."

"You ditched her almost a year ago, Chloe. Just let it go."

"It's complicated."

"Why? Because you loved her?"

"She was different." Chloe reiterated; this time her tone wasn't playful.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at her bestfriend as confusion laced her beautiful face. "You ended things with her –"

"Unintentionally and unofficially."

"What's your endgame here? "Aubrey sighed in frustration. "I'm all for some fun and power play but isn't this below the dignity of what we love to do?"

This was childish to Aubrey.

Petty.

Aubrey Posen loved playing the chess game. She loved power wars and salivated over the challenges of beating people and coming out on top. Together with Chloe, they watched grown men fold under pressure and succumbed to the pressures they applied. They knew what they wanted and they went for it.

Get it – that had been their favorite phrase to live by.

"Beca of course." Chloe answered nonchalantly.

Aubrey wanted to be surprised. She really did. Bit she would be lying if she said she wasn't expecting this.

"But you were the one who ended things with her!" Aubrey reminded the redhead once more.

Chloe just waved her off. "That's irrelevant."

"So what? You want her back because she's gotten serious with that actress?"

"Totes." Chloe nodded.

"And you had to smear the poor woman to achieve that?"

Chloe sighed. "I never said I was proud of it. But I gotta do what I gotta do. Besides, I merely exposed the real her. It wasn't like I fabricated it. So yes, don't say I "smeared" her. Facts are facts."

"Well, if you put it that way….." Aubrey mumbled pensively.

"Look, just between the two of us…" Chloe leaned back against her chair, as a somber expression graced her face. "I regret deeply how it all ended."

"She would know it was you. You realize that, right?"

"She won't have any proof."

Aubrey raised a perfectly sculpted brow. "She won't need to. She knows you. This got your fingerprints all over it."

"You think she really loves her?"

"Chloe….."

"You think she loves that whore enough to finally come see me after ignoring me each time I tried to get her to talk to me?"

"Sending Lily guaranteed that she won't show up." Aubrey chuckled.

Chloe just huffed. "Tell it to me straight, Bree. Do you believe she loves that woman?"

"I don't know about love." Aubrey shrugged. "But I think there's genuine affection there. Our sources confirmed it's not a PR relationship. Either way, Georgina won't be getting any offers nor calls anytime soon. Until you lift that secret sanction of course. So going by that, at the very least, Mitchell will be upset since they're also collaborating on a musical. Which was just axed a few minutes ago."

"That quick huh?"

"Power moves things pretty darn quick." Aubrey muttered nonchalantly.

/

/

/

* * *

 

Chloe Beale hoped for it.

She was not expecting it; no she wasn't. But she hoped.

She loved playing.

She got off on that rush that cane with outwitting and outlasting her competitors.

So when she found out that Beca was getting serious with someone else, she knew she had to put an end to it.

She had allowed things to go this far, mainly because she was too complacent and became overconfident. She smugly thought that Beca was merely playing too – trying to outlast her and see how far she can be pushed.

She allowed Beca to.

She was sure Beca would come back once she realized that it was Chloe who she wanted.

It was supposed to be just a fun game between them but she apparently miscalculated Beca.

When things ended between them, Chloe made sure that Beca saw that as Chloe Beale, she could have anyone. She "dated" a number of men and women with the purpose of eliciting a reaction from the producer.

There was none.

Just as Beca had been frustratingly closed off early on in their relationship, , the tiny brunette merely reverted back to her "mute mode" and just boringly became more of a recluse. Chloe had to learn of Beca's relationship from Lily after the latter randomly showed her photos of Beca and Georgina on a secluded island for what looked like an intimate getaway.

The redhead had been pissed but she had decided let it go. Georgina Madison was basically a younger, blonde version of the young executive. It was an obvious rebound to put it simply and knowing the producer, it won't last. Beca hated being seen and the actresses wanted the spotlight. It smelled fishy and Chloe was sure it was nothing but a mere fling at most.

So Chloe fumed once she realized that it was real and that Beca was not playing at all.

And so dawned the redhead's obsession with every detail or news about the couple.

/

Chloe's attention was caught by the sound from her monitor. She smiled as soon as video feeds from the ground floor lobby showed a figure she knew all too well. She watched as Beca Mitchell strode towards the elevator. It took a few seconds before the feed changed to show the brunette who looked restless.

The executive's heart clenched as it became quite clear that Beca must truly care for that woman.

She could not help but chuckle though when Beca unceremoniously gave the camera the finger, making it known that the brunette was aware that Chloe was watching her.

God, how Chloe missed her so.

/

"Beca!" Chloe greeted the brunette with a beaming smile. "What a –"

"Oh cut the bullshit." Beca slammed her fist on the redhead's desk.

"You better watch your tone." Chloe muttered evenly. "You're forgetting who you're talking to."

"Oh please!" Beca huffed. "Believe ne I know exactly who I'm talking to." Bea breathed out in anger. "I'm talking to the most manipulative, callous and cunning person."

"Come on, Becs…." Chloe chose to come off bored and disinterested in answer to Beca's wrath.

"I just don't get it…." Beca shook her head in disbelief. "Why are you doing this?"

"Guess." Chloe said with a dry chuckle.

"You dumped me, Chloe."

"And I want you back."

Beca looked cat Chloe – like really look at her.

"Leave her." Chloe commanded. "Leave her and she'll get every single part she wants."

"And if I don't?"

Chloe smirked. "You know what I'm capable of. You've seem it."

"Not even a half-assed denial from you,huh?"

Chloe shrugged. "I could have tried but we both know the truth. No sense denying it. I thought about it though. You know…..just to get a rise from you. You are so hot when you're mad."

"You never really changed the way you look at me, have you?" Beca mumbled in aa low voice.

"Becs –"

"I'm still just a thing to you." Beca spat. "A thing you can discard when you felt like it and want back as soon as someone else wanted it."

"You make it sound like I used you."

"Yu did. I was your play thing."

Chloe's eyes flashed with anger. "You used me too. What you are right now, a huge part of it was because –"

"Because of you and your connections." Beca finished bitterly. "You made it a point to remind me of that throughout the course of our relationship. Or set-up."

Chloe didn't flinch. "And you know what I'm capable of. I can make or break people with just one touch."

"Is that what you're doing now with Georgina?"

"Oh baby…." Chloe sneered. "That was just a warning shot. You've seen what happened to people who crossed me or even just pissed me off."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later, Becs."

Without a word, Beca walked out of the office.

Chloe was more amused than bothered at that point. Seeing Beca -being in the same space as her brought in a myriad of emotions that she thought she'd never feel again.

Make no mistake about it; Chloe Beale was reclaiming her time.

Reclaiming the time she should have spent with Beca by her side.

What just transpired moments ago made one thing clear: she wanted Beca for good and she'll be damned if that didn't happen soon.

Whatever it took, Beca Mitchell would be hers again.

/

/

 





	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.

/

Chloe Beale's rise to the top of the entertainment industry was nothing short of a story lifted out of a feel-good movie script. She herself couldn't have scripted it better.

She had always been fascinated by Hollywood. Growing up, she was dazzled by the glitz and glamour that was associated with the industry. She loved the movies and television shows as well as music – basically everything about the entertainment world.

In high school, Chloe Beale discovered the allure of power and how imaging and packaging played a huge role in either surviving or getting killed (metaphorically of course). She practically controlled the school by controlling the narrative.

She was Student Council president and head cheerleader -which guaranteed access to every part and every member of the school's "social food chain". The jocks and athletes worshipped the ground she walked on. The nerds and the "others" respected her. She was close to the school administrators and faculty and the school paper had been a steady ally and supporter of hers.

She never had a single proposal rejected and she found it weirdly amusing how she practically got everything she wanted.

Good looks didn't hurt of course.

College was her stage.

Her playground.

It was there that she harnessed a huge chunk of her potential. She majored in Business Management and minored in Media Studies.

Oh, and she graduated Magna Cum Laude.

A couple of months into her first job as a Junior marketing executive at NBC, Chloe Beale was disillusioned. There were two women in low-level management (and it included her) and zip in the middle and upper-levels. The misogyny was real and rampant and it didn't take her long to leave.

But she had a plan.

Chloe Beale always had a plan.

In college, she had pitched a screenplay to a number of small studios but got rejected after the play was deemed too controversial for mainstream release. It was taboo for them – a gay woman in the military that included gory scenes of rape, torture and of course explicit gay sex. The executives shook their heads mostly at the fact that the protagonist was a gay woman whose romantic interest was also a strong gay woman.

But that did not stop her. Using all the tricks she knew, Chloe Beale got the ball rolling.

At 22, she stubbornly walked into Columbia Pictures and pitched her screenplay and smugly told one of the executive producers that they had 48 hours to get back to her with a buy-reject decision or she would be moving on to the next studio and not take their calls at all after her deadline.

She was bluffing of course.

She went to twenty studios already (known and unknown) and had been rejected. She kept her fingers crossed that Columbia won't cross-check with the other studios. It was basically the redhead tossing a Hail Mary.

She got the offer not more than 12 hours later.

Columbia bought the screenplay for $1.25 million along with the agreed 1.25% of the net sales.

The film grossed a whooping $800 million worldwide a year and a half later.

At 24, Chloe Beale -along with her college bestfriend Aubrey Posen – created Titus Media Incorporated which went on to become one of the most successful companies in the entertainment world. They started small; producing small-budget films that raked in more than what they targeted while at the sane time partnering with bigger studios for the bigger projects.

To say that Chloe Beale had made it would be an understatement.

But to say that she was contented would be nothing but a joke.

/

/

/

Marcus Shepherd beamed at his daughter as he watched her got out of the pool. He lay comfortably on one of the sun deck chairs by the Olympic-sized swimming pool in the backyard of their Beverly Hills home – a gift from their daughter on his 35th wedding anniversary with his spouse.

Chloe had been a gift.

The most precious gift they have ever received. Being an only child, Chloe was given all she wanted and more. They were loaded – a sought-after plastic surgeon and a fifteen hundred-dollar-an-hour lawyer – so it cane naturally and effortlessly for them to hand Chloe what she asked for

To many, it was bad parenting as they set Chloe up for a life where she'd get everything when they ought to be teaching her that you don't always get what you want.

Marcus would readily admit that he was the one who spoiled their daughter rotten. His spouse would glare at him in disagreement, always contending that they can give all of Chloe's needs and even go a little extra but not always what she wanted. He agreed on principle of course but just one look from those baby blues and he was a goner.

Bedsides, if Chloe wanted something and she could get it, why not right? Their daughter grew up going after what she wanted. That was pretty great in his book.

"Dada!" The redhead giddily sat beside Marcus and the surgeon didn't waste any time in gathering his daughter in his arms.

"Darling!" The brunette man with eyes that looked so much like the redhead's greeted joyfully, his lips instantly peppered his daughter's cheeks with kisses. "I missed you so much! You haven't visited in a week!"

"I'm sorry Da. Work had been so demanding."

Marcus looked at his daughter disapprovingly. "Have you been taking care of yourself sweetie? You look pale."

"I'm fine Dada."

"Sweetie –"

"What are you two bitches gossiping about?" The third voice cut Marcus' words. With wide, twinkling eyes, Chloe beamed at the man.

"Daddy!"

"Hello honey." Derek Beale lovingly kissed the top of his daughter's head before planting a quick peck on his husband's lips. "Here, fresh from Florida." Derek handed his beloved a bottle of coconut juice before he plopped down next to Chloe.

"What were you in Florida for Dad?" The redhead asked as she took a sip of the refreshing drink.

"Boring client meeting." The lawyer answered in a dismissive tone. "Honey you look pale!"

Marcus narrowed his eyes at their daughter as he nodded in agreement. "That was exactly what I just told Chloe."

"I'm just tired Dads. I'll be here all weekend and I'll do nothing but eat and sleep. I'll be good as new."

"You better." Marcus said with aa huff before focusing his attention towards his husband.

Chloe could only sigh in relief. It had been a toxic couple of weeks for her work-wise. On top of that, the whole thing with Beca had hit her harder than she was willing to admit. She wasn't ready to tell her parents about it yet but she knew they would notice that something was bothering her and it was inevitable that they would squeeze it out of her.

/

/

Derek Beale watched as Chloe paced restlessly around the yard. It was past midnight and Marcus was already snoring but just like Chloe, sleep eluded him. Call it a parent's intuition - Derek felt that something was really bothering their daughter.

He and Chloe had a special bond. He may not technically be Chloe's biological father – that's Marc – but he connected with Chloe deeper. He watched Chloe take another drag of her cigarette and he was convinced that it was time to talk to his fellow redhead.

/

"I saw Luke Wilson in Florida." Derek blurted out as he reached Chloe. He handed her a beer along with a conniving wink before he took a sip of his own. Marc would blow his top if he saw them drinking and smoking.

"Ugh." Chloe scoffed at the sound of that name.

"Palm Beach to be exact." Derek added. "He was a party to a pre-nup."

Chloe raised a questioning brow.

"My client's two and a half decades his senior. She wanted to protect her hard-earned money."

"As she should. That guy's a trash."

"He still managed to land himself a pretty decent deal. Monthly allowance on top of a hundred grand for every year of marriage. Of course, I pushed for an infidelity clause that would nullify everything should he stray."

Chloe's mood got even worse. "I really hate that man." Chloe said with aa huff. "He recognized you?"

"No. Marla called ne by my first name all the time. And to be honest,, he looked out of it."

"He was aa bonehead then and I knew he would always be."

"You did Beca a great service by taking her away from that man."

A moment of silence enveloped the two redheads as Chloe's mind drifted back to the time she met Beca Mitchell.

/

/

FLASHBACK

Over six years ago

/

Chloe very rarely made any pretenses when it cane to her wants and her interests. So when she first saw this hot brunette at the bar, she didn't hesitate to approach her.

The tiny brunette was awkward, and small and looked overwhelmed. But boy did she catch Chloe's eye.

Chloe poured on the charm, and made it abundantly clear that her interest wasn't just in passing.

She got her name – Beca – and it surprised Chloe how great the name sounded off of her lips.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing in bar all alone and being all grumpy?"

"I'm not alone." Beca shrugged, trying to look nonchalant but Chloe immediately saw through her. She raised a challenging brow that caused Beca to sigh and avert her gaze. "Okay you got me. My boyfriend and I had a fight and he left me at a restaurant."

Chloe laughed. A boyfriend huh? This would surely be interesting.

"Let ne buy you your next round of drinks." Chloe offered and smiled when she received no qualms from Beca.

"What else do I need to know about you?" Chloeasked, studying Beca's eyes with a half-smile and damn, this woman was making her feel a lot of things. She had her share of instant attractions towards all genders (she identified as pansexual) but something about Beca was electric and different. Not in her over 26 years of existence had she felt like this – like she needed to know Beca and just be with her. She normally just flirted her way to the object of her affection's pants and went about her life the same way before she met them. Sure, she was kind of getting known within the industry as someone who "helps" new talents get some needed "breaks". Chloe owned a growing and flourishing studio and her connections were pretty darn good. It sounded pretty bad to anyone – Chloe would sleep with whoever she wanted and sneak in a couple of recommendations, sometimes even giving them bit roles in the films her own studio produced. The redhead couldn't care less what anybody thought about her nor the way she handled her business or "relationships". She never forced herself on anybody and frankly, she never promised her "flavor of the month" anything other than her trying to get them projects. If they were talented enough, the smallest break can do wonders for their careers. If they don't make it, well, that was on them.

Chloe enjoyed the set up. Even in relationships, she reveled in the power and the rush it gave her.

The redhead was a hot woman, alright? She was confident about her body and her looks. She never had any difficulty when it came to finding the person to warm her bed or keep her company. Of course, she wasn't naïve to think that her status had nothing to do with it.

She basically got whoever she wanted and they got something out of her in return. Wasn't that just perfect? She felt good about it and it was nothing but a win-win situation for everybody. They all got a short expiration date but who doesn't right? This was Hollywood, baby! But mind you, her bestfriend and business partner had recently sat her down and asked her to put an end to all her "madness" and cited the possibility of their company's image being tainted and cheapened.

She decided to humor Aubrey and promised to try to stop.

"Who are you?" Beca asked, a curious smile playing on her lips.

Chloe shrugged with that same half-smile she'd had since she walked up to her. "I'm Chloe. And tonight, I can be whoever and whatever you want me to be."

Chloe was now studying the brunette like a wolf, eyes poring over her face, pausing at her nose, her lips, lingering longer than was deemed appropriate. She hadn't made any attempts at subtlety before, and she surely wasn't bothering now. She was intrigued and wanted this brunette to be with her.

"Tell me more about you, Beca," Chloe said.

By that time, Beca was buzzed and loose enough to answer Chloe's questions. Chloe herself was tipsy and she was supposed to meet up with a couple of friends in a nearby club but this was far more interesting. Besides, it wasn't the first time the redhead bailed on them at the last minute and they knew this won't be the last

As the night went on, Chloe learned that Beca was a 19-year old (with a fake ID that stated she was 23) college dropout who joined her boyfriend Luke when he asked her to come with him to Los Angeles to pursue their respective careers a year ago. This Luke guy was three years older than Beca and landed a job as a part-time radio deejay and model. He hooked her up with a friend of a friend who helped Beca land a gig as a DJ at a small club while waiting tables during the day.

"So what was the fight all about?" Chloe pried.

"This guy named Denver came up to me a few weeks ago and asked me to send demos of my mixes along with a bunch of songs I created."

"You make your own music?"

Beca nodded. "I really want to be a music producer. That's the dream."

"And the boyfriend didn't like it?"

"Oh he liked it aright." Beca scoffed. "The label liked my work and wanted to sign me."

"I'm waiting for the problem…"

Beca sighed. "They wanted me to be an artist, not a producer. And they particularly wanted ne to be a pop artist. They started talking about packaging me into this sexy, mysterious and rebellious thing and talked about my boobs and how we can use them to freaking entice the audience."

"And the boyfriend didn't agree with that direction." Chloe stated. It was a no-brainer. She wouldn't want the world to be jacking off to images of this gem of a woman if she was dating her.

Beca laughed bitterly. "Quite the opposite. He wanted me to do exactly what the assholes wanted. Said it was the break that we need."

"We?"

"He thought once I got things going for me, he'll get some exposure too."

"What?"

"You heard me." Beca laughed bitterly. "And that was not even the worst part of all these stupid stuff!"

Beca was way past the point of being drunk. Nope, she was freaking hammered.

"So they called me in, yeah? Then I asked for a few days to mull it over because duh! What if Luke was right? This could be the only chance I'll ever get. I thought maybe, if it didn't work out, they can think about giving me that music producer spot instead. I mean dude! Look at me! I don't do pop nor sexy!"

"I don't know about the sexy part." Chloe grinned. "You're damn sexy."

But Beca didn't seem to be listening to the redhead, continuing her drunken rant instead. "So like…three days….." Beca breathed out, looking like she needed to puke.

"Are you –"

"Three days after that meeting, I found out I was five weeks pregnant. So I told Luke and he was kinda happy at first but the next day he was acting weird. I went back to the label and told them I was pregnant and I tried to convince them to hire ne as a producer instead. But the assholes said no and told ne that it was the pop thing or nothing and that I should get rid of the baby before they could sign. me."

"Oh boy." Chloe could only shake her head at the information. It wasn't a shock to her but she felt bad for Beca.

"So I told them where to shove it and went back home. Luke wasn't having any of it and told me to get an abortion berceuse it was what was best for us. A baby would ruin our lives at this point."

"What the hell?" Chloe blurted out with a frown. "And you've been drinking?!"

Beca then started to cry and Chloe could only hug the brunette to comfort her. "Hey, cone on now…..it's okay….."

In between sobs, Beca managed to let out the words 'it's gone'.

"You got rid of it?"

"N-No…..it….." Beca choked out, "it's gone. I lost it."

"Oh sweetie….."

"I would never….."

"Hey –"

"I would never kill my own kid! It j-just….. I guess it felt that people around us don't want them anyway! Now it's gone…."

"Beca, listen –"

"And Luke took me out tonight for dinner. But then he started pestering me to go back to the label and take the offer. I told him to fuck off and he left. Then I took a cab and here I am!" Beca's voice was louder and slightly slurred.

The redhead's blood boiled at what she just learned. Without muttering another word, she arranged for an Uber, intent on taking Beca home with her.

/

/

Chloe Beale prided herself with having the best decision-making skill. She would mull things over and look at all angles and possibilities. When it came to her work, she made it a point to have all the bases covered. No surprises – that was how she dealt with her business.

Personally, she can be reckless and spontaneous. She reckoned she was just really great at compartmentalizing her life. Work-wise, she was measured, steady and shrewd. But boy was she loose outside work. Aubrey warned her that she needed to learn how to balance both worlds if she wanted to sustain their success.

Many businesses failed because of the personal conduct of its head.

Chloe knew Aubrey was right. Over the last four years she heard murmurs about "The Beale Casting Couch" and how she conducted her personal affairs. She despised that notion because it was never about sex in exchange for roles. It was mutual gratification and fun. But she can admit that it was going to be a problem once the company's reputation eventually take a hit.

We have to maintain the integrity of this company, Chloe. We don't need the bad press of someone claiming they were forced to have sex in exchange for some breaks. You need to put a stop to it now.

So Chloe had decided to stop dispensing favors or hooking up with anybody within the industry. Or you know, with just about anyone who wanted to get into the business.

Especially those people, Chloe.

She heard Aubrey's voice in her head as she watched Beca sleep. It was ten in the morning and she had been up since eight. She glanced at the phone in her hand and frowned at the realization that nobody contacted the brunette.

Not one call or text message.

What a freaking doucebag of a boyfriend Beca had.

With a huff, Chloe walked out of her home but not before leaving a note by the brunette's side.

/

She came back about forty minutes later with a bag of food (brunch) and two cups of coffee. Chloe was glad to see Beca dressed in a pair of tank top and sweatpants (the same set of clothes she pulled out of her closet for Beca to wear) and showered. Now, completely make-up free and in as casual as anyone could get, Chloe was sure she hadn't seen anybody as beautiful. She looked uncomfortable and uneasy - embarrassment evident in her face.

"You don't t have to be embarrassed." Chloe offered with a soft smile. "You look good."

"I'm so sorry about last night. I don't really – "

"Hey, it's fine. Come, I bought us brunch. And coffee of course. I don't know what you want so I just took a guess and ordered an espresso."

Beca gulped as she looked at Chloe timidly. "Thank you. You didn't have to, though. I mean, I have imposed on you so much already –"

"Nonsense." Chloe waved her off and led her to the dining table. They ate in silence for a few moments before Chloe decided she'd had enough. Aubrey's reminder had been playing in her head for the past couple of hours and for a while she had listened to her bestfriend. She had stopped "helping" people out. But something about Beca just drew her in. She just had to. She felt that urge to just grab the tiny brunette and kiss her senseless and just hold her - but she was trying so hard to control herself. She hadn't felt this way, ever. Sure she had her share of lust at first sight's but not like this.

Never like this.

She wanted her so bad. So bad that she was ready to jump at anybody who would dare get in the way.

"Listen, I know we met under a less ideal circumstance, but I want you to know that I can help you."

"What?"

"I own a studio. Not a label but I know all the big ones. I can get you what you want."

"What I want?"

"You want to be a music producer right?"

"Well yeah. But Chloe….you practically met me last night….. I'm not –"

"It's overwhelming and it sounds crazy, I get that. But that's how life works sometimes. And in this business, crazy does not even begin to describe what you will be dealing with on a daily basis. So I say, you're off to a good start"

"I don't know what to say. You haven't even heard my work yet –"

"I don't need to. A label was going to sign you. That's good enough for me. But….." Chloe hesitated, battling with herself if she really should push through with what she had in mind. It baffled her a little since she was seldom tentative when it came to matters like these. She felt nervous, debating what to say in order to not freak Beca out.

Which again, was weird. She never second-guessed herself when it came to setting these kinds of things up. She had years of experience – all instances ran smoothly

She never even took into account what they would feel.

But she knew she wanted Beca, so….

"But you'll be mine. You're mine until I tell you you're not anymore."

"W-What?"

Chloe recovered quickly,, putting on her Chloe Beale the CEO persona. "I will get you the job you want and in return, you'll be mine until I say you're free."

Beca was in shock and for a second, Chloe felt bad.

"Leave the boyfriend. He's useless anyway."

"I can't believe this…" Beca looked even more shocked.

"Or not. I don't mind sharing. And frankly, I don't think your man would mind either." Chloe said with a chuckle. "Besides, let's be real here, Beca. You were checking me out last night. You were looking at my lips and my boobs and not in an innocent way, mind yon. "Chloe said without a hint of uncertainty. "I bet you were thinking about what my lips would feel like….."

Chloe moved her seat closer to Beca's, and demanded her attention.

"Beca, look at me."

Beca did and she was met with eyes filled with lustt. She felt Chloe grabbed her waist, and she saw the redhead look at her lips.

"I'm going to kiss you. You have five seconds to say no before I ravish your mouth." Chloe stated. When she received no response, Chloe went for it. Her kiss wasn't tentative. She felt that Beca wanted this. Now, she was certain. There was no build up. Chloe was kissing her rough and hard. Seconds later, Chloe felt Beca sink into the kiss, and their mouths battled for dominance.

Chloe instantly swallowed Beca's moan as she explored the brunette's mouth. They were kissing as if it was their last.

Wordlessly, Chloe mounted Beca, straddling her lap without breaking the kiss. The redhead felt her body heat up. She humped Beca's sweats-covered leg which earned a gutteral moan from the brunette.

Chloe felt so sensitive and she felt wetness pool in her core as Beca rocked beneath her, hands gripping the redhead's hips so hard .

The older woman started to move her hands against Beca's flat belly and up her perky breasts, kneading them over the fabric of her tank top. Chloe grinned when she felt Beca's s hard nipples and without hesitation, she sucked on them through the fabric.

Beca moaned loudly, and her hips bucked against the redhead's. Chloe knew that Beca's body was heated up too. She would even go as far as to say that Beca's as drenched as she was. They were both achingly close but Chloe knew she had to set aside short-term pleasure in favor of making a bold gesture that would guarantee that Beca gets hooked.

She grinded her hips one more time and kissed Beca hungrily before she whispered seductively in her ear. "I changed my mind, Beca. I want all of you. I'm not sharing you with anybody." She bit Beca's earlobe before she hastily moved to get off the brunette's lap. The same brunette who now looked at her with hood-covered eyes.

"What the fuck?"

Chloe merely smiled. "We will finish this tomorrow. I want you to drop that sorry excuse for a man. Come back here tomorrow morning with all your stuff then we'll talk about your job as well as the details for our thing." Chloe said with a smirk.

End of flashback

/

/

"I really like Beca, sweetie." Derek blurted out.

Chloe smiled sadly. She knew her parents adored Beca. She remembered how pissed her Dad had been when he learned of the breakup. Her Dada even stopped talking to her for a full week after what happened. "I know you do, Dad. And I miss her and I love her so much." Chloe choked out. "But I have hurt her deeply and I know she won't make it easy for me."

"As we should expect." Derek shrugged. "But I trust that you would be doing everything you can to get her back?"

"Whatever it takes Daddy." Chloe said with conviction.

"That's my girl."

/

/

All mistakes are mine. I'll try to post another chapter this week.

Just a few points about this story.

\- This has a 'didferent' Chloe. She's not exactly a role model for morality. But she's trying?

\- Luke will not play a role in this story other than passing mentions of his name.

\- Marcus is Chloe's biological father. He and Derek had Chloe via surrogacy. Marcus is Bi and Derek is gay and they have been togerher since their college days. They retained their surnames after getting married but decided to have Chloe take Derek's last name because they agreed it sounded better than Chloe Shepherd.

-Chloe's seven years older than Beca.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

/

I do not own Pitch Perfect nor any of its characters.

/

FLASHBACK

/

Chloe watched with an amused grin as a grumpy Beca Mitchell hauled her suitcases inside the vast living room of her Beverly Hills home. The petite brunette sure looked like someone royally pissed on her morning coffee; but to the redhead's surprise, she found it utterly endearing.

"Good morning sunshine!" Chloe greeted teasingly ,as she made sure to keep her voice as loud and perky as possible.

Beca did not disappoint.

The brunette rolled her eyes and huffed indignantly at the redhead's obvious ploy to get a rise out of her.

"You're lucky you're that pretty." Beca muttered under her breath. This earned a snicker from Chloe, which only made Beca more pissed.

"Well at least we established that fact." Chloe smiled before she stated to walk away. "Cone, I'll show you your room."

The look of relief that passed through Beca's face did not trouble the older woman. She knew this was aa whole new territory for the small burette and she understood the level of fear – although Beca seemed intent on putting up a tough façade – that came from the uncertainty of their impending arrangement and the effects it would have on her life going forward. She would give Beca some space.

At least for now.

/

Beca was in awe of the place.

It was everything that she expected someone like Chloe would live in.

The house was an impeccably remodeled Spanish -styled estate with five bedrooms and three baths. The backyard had a pool and lounge deck areas with resort feel that had a gated yard that separated the garden area.

Beca was beyond overwhelmed.

Here she was, in a woman's mansion – a woman she barely knew - about to embark on a ride she was not even sure she should be getting into.

Luke, in full rage mode, warned her about people like Chloe Beale. He sneered at her as she silently packed.

Taunted her even.

You'll be nothing but her little bitch. Once she's done with you, you'll come crawling back to me. Me, Beca! The only person who had to put up with you and your shit!

Beca said nothing.

She knew she was a ness and the only thing she wanted was for everything and everyone to just stop coming at her and telling her what to do or feel.

At the back of her mind, Beca knew that Chloe will end up fucking her over just like everyone else. But in the midst of the raging storm in her head, there was something between them that night. Chloe made her feel something different.

Perhaps it was nothing but a mere case of Chloe Beale taking advantage of her vulnerability. Maybe Chloe just took pity on her or worse and most likely, the redhead was just bored and was looking for the next warm body to toy with.

Whatever it was, Beca wanted out of her current predicament.

She wanted to get away from all the pain and there was Chloe Beale offering her a ticket out of her miserable life. It might very well be a one-way ticket to a more miserable hell but right now, Beca was too fucked up to think clearly.

/

/

Chloe regarded Beca with an amused grin as they sat opposite each other on the kitchen island. The younger woman was devouring her breakfast waffle taco as if it was her last meal on earth. She was not able to hide her laughter when Beca Mitchell took out the sandwich from her bag after politely declining her offer of a full English breakfast.

Without looking up, Beca decided to end the surprisingly comfortable silence. "It has probably dawned on you right this moment that I'm a slob when it comes to eating. Turned off?" Beca asked,, finally looking up at the redhead with a raised brow.

Chloe just chuckled. "Darling it's the sexiest foreplay I've ever seen."

"You're disgusting."

The redhead waved Beca off. "How did the whole moving out go? Did –"

"Let's not engage in small talk." Beca snapped. "I'm here, am I not?"

Unperturbed, Chloe just cocked her head to the side with a smug grin. She was digging the back and forth they were having.

She definitely would be having a lot of fun with this one. The sassiness coupled with that subtle innocence that the brunette didn't seem to be aware of was making Chloe feel all sorts of things.

"Why so hostile babe?" Chloe teased. Beca, for her part, gave a resigned sigh.

The situation was stressful and really confusing for the brunette yet she can't help but feel a little excited about the whole thing.

"Can we talk for real?" Beca asked in a small voice this time. "What do you expect of ne? What's the set-up?"

Chloe looked at Beca intently. She wanted to rile up the younger woman some more because seeing her pissed and frustrated was doing things to her but she knew that they indeed needed to talk.

So Chloe just shrugged it off. There will be plenty of time for that.

"Stupid media was on this idiotic narrative trying to paint me as the female Weinstein – "

"Oh?" Beca cut the redhead off, her tome mocking the older woman who immediately took offense at Beca's insinuatoon. She dropped her fork forcefully which caused Beca to wince at the clanging sound.

"You watch your tone young lady." Chloe muttered coldly. "You never, ever insinuate that I am anything likethat pig."

"I was –"

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me.' Chloe snapped. "My company had taken a hit because of the negative press. I lost a couple of big contracts just in the last two months so I need an image clean up."

"And you thought I can help with that?" Beca sounded genuinely confused. "Like, how exactly?"

"I decided that you will be my official girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I thought -"

"Loosely of course. Three years –"

"Three years?"

"Two years guaranteed with an opt out option on the third year. I figured that two years would be the minimum length for any public relationship to be considered long term or stable." Chloe stated in a very nonchalant manner.

The cogs in Beca's head turned and Chloe knew what she was thinking.

"It will also give you enough time to establish yourself career-wise. I'll make sure you become one of the most sought-after producers and artist. You'll be famous and –"

"I don't want to be famous." Beca blurted out. Her statement earned a frown from Chloe who by then looked utterly confused.

Who didn't want to be famous?

"You don't want to be famous?" The redhead had to clarify. "You want to be in the entertainment industry making music….." Chloe trailed on, her gaze fixated on Beca, "yet you don't want to be famous?"

"I want to create music." Beca stated firmly. "I don't want to be a pop artist and go on tours or whatever."

"So you'd rather be holed up in a studio and not be seen? Is that what you mean?"

"Yes." Beca answered without missing a beat.

"Oh sweetie…" Chloe laughed humorlessly, her head shaking in disbelief. "This arrangement includes coming with me to public events. You would have to be pictured with me and have people know that I'm in a….quote committed relationship unquote to get the media off my back."

Beca looked defeated upon hearing Chloe's statements.

"Listen, Beca." The redhead sighed, mild frustration evident in her pretty face. "My company is very important to me. Very important.." Chloe stressed. "I built it with my blood and sweat and I'll be damned if I lose it because of some negative publicity surrounding my private life."

"So I have to play the role of your girlfriend?"

"Yes." Chloe confirmed. "You'll attend events with me. Pose for photos and even answer some questions. We'll go easy during the first few outings. You know, just to ease you into the whole thing."

"And what about our private arrangements?" Beca inquired, her eyes filled with curiosity.

Chloe smirked. "I expect you to put out of course. I mean… sex is a part of this whole set up."

"And if I refuse?" The brunette challenged the older woman.

"Refuse?" Chloe snorted in disbelief. "You're telling me you would refuse this?" Chloe pointed at herself for added emphasis.

"With that arrogance? Most probably."

Chloe just laughed. "Look I'm no pig. You say either no or stop, then I'll stop. I seriously doubt you'll say it though. I mean, I'm one hot bitch let's be real." Chloe said smugly.

Beca was at a loss for any sensible retort. Her mind was spinning with conflicting thoughts. She wanted those men out of her orbit but was Chloe Beale even any different from them? She wasn't sure about anything at this point but something in her gut told her she should just go for it.

What did she had to lose at this point, right?

"The last thing they told me after I said no to their offer was that I'll never get another job offer in the business…." Beca's tone was hard as she remembered the sneers and the condescending looks given to her. "That my talent can never be enough –"

"And I'm telling you now that I'll handle them." Chloe muttered firmly. "You want to produce music? Fine. You don't want to be a singer, then you don't have to. No one can touch you."

Beca raised her eyebrow. "Except you?"

Chloe held the brunette's gaze. "Correct. Unless you say otherwise."

Beca regarded the redhead intently. Her lips were pursed as she participated actively in a staring contest with the young mogul.

"It's about power to you, isn't it?" Beca finally spoke up after the short moment of silence. "And fun." Beca added with a narrowed look.

"I don't care what you think." Chloe dismissed the brunette with a shrug. "Don't hurt yourself trying to psychoanalyze me or my intentions. All you need to know is that I do what I need to do."

"Why me? You can have anyone."

Chloe cocked her head to the side, her smile was wide. "I don't need to answer that."

Beca huffed in frustration and Chloe had to control herself from lunging forward and kissing the younger woman senseless. Instead, she cleared her throat to snap herself out of it before she moved the conversation forward.

"Let's discuss our arrangements further." Chloe straightened her back as she got into business mode.

"You'll be staying here until the end of our deal. You've seen your room. You can do whatever you want with it – decorate it as you please. There's a spare room at the far end of your floor. You can convert that to your studio or office. It's the smallest room in the house but I think it'll be just right."

"The bedroom's more than fine."

Chloe waved her off once more. "Do as you wish. Did you bring all your stuff?"

Beca nodded. "I just have to buy a new equipment. Luke threw it out –"

"Give me the specifications and my assistant will handle –"

"No."

Chloe frowned. "Excuse me?"

"It was old and I was going to replace it anyway. I have enough money saved up to buy a new one."

"I insist."

"No." Beca answered firmly. "And this is something we need to be clear about." Beca looked straight into Chloe's eyes and continued with a steady voice. "I don't want your money or your material "gifts". A job and the stability and protection you're offering are more than enough – no…they're too much even."

"You'll be earning it dear." Chloe said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Trust me I'll make sure you'll do just that."

"I don't doubt that." Beca muttered under her breath. "I want it to be clear though. I'll pay for the things I want and need."

Chloe hummed in amusement. "Not for the clothes you have to wear to events though. For reasons…"

Beca blushed, slightly embarrassed. She was aware that she can't afford any of those fancy clothes and shoes. No, Chloe's words did not offend her. They were true and she would be foolish to deny them. "Of course. That's the one thing I actually demand that you shoulder."

Chloe was loving this Beca. She was straight up sassy but very reasonable and knew when to put her foot down and when to let things go.

She was damn excited for how things will go between them.

"They're mostly sponsored so it's not that big of a deal."

Beca was relieved.

"Now, let's talk about sex, baby…" Chloe grinned seductively.

/

Chloe was a freaking kinky bitch.

That was what Beca gathered after their "talk".

It consisted mainly of them drawing up the rules.

And of Beca blushing hard enough for her face to be as red as Chloe's hair.

Beca knew right then that she might very well be in trouble as her heart seemed to stop beating the moment Chloe playfully winked at her as she retreated to the master's bedroom, leaving a very hot and bothered Beca Mitchell.

/

/

Chloe had decided to check on Beca before she retired to her room for the night. It had been a productive day for both of them. Beca went to buy her mixing equipment as well as partially get settled in her own space. For her part, Chloe was able to set up a meeting with the head of Zion Records to discuss Beca's possible tenure. It surprised Chloe how she took the time to actually pick the label that would give Beca the most room to grow. She considered the management angle, and even went as far as checking the company's financials just to be sure.

Not that she'd tell Beca that.

/

The redhead entered Beca's room without knocking. She immediately smiled upon hearing the brunette's voice as it mixed with the sound of the running water from the bathroom. As she neared the door, her eyes widened at the sudden realization that Beca Mitchell was singing "Titanium" - her jam.

Her lady jam.

Opening the door, Chloe was assailed by a cloud of steam. She stood for a moment and looked at the defused hair and flesh tones of Beca's body behind the translucent shower glass, Chloe was mesmerized with the sight in front of her.

Those plaid shirts were apparently hiding such a rocking body.

The redhead's body reacted more visibly when Beca started to hum the song. Without second thoughts, she undressed and slid the door open, which earned a yelp from Beca.

"Dude! What the fuck?"

Chloe smirked. "That's my jam."

"Your what now?"

"The song you were singing?" Chloe's voice was raspier and her breathing was ragged. "That's my jam…..my lady jam…."

"Your lady jam?"

"The song really builds…." Chloe added.

Beca was at a loss for words once the realization hit her.

"Hi, baby….." Chloe spoke once again. "I thought maybe I'd accompany you. Like maybe you'd like your back scrubbed." Chloe's bright blue eyes were now dark with lust.

Beca gulped, instantly feeling a jolt in between her legs.

Damn, Chloe Beale had the perfect body to go with that stupid freaking perfect face…

Without warning, Chloe grabbed the shower soap, applied a generous amount in her hands and lathered them by rubbing her hands together before she sensually started to massage Beca's breasts. Without warning, Chloe turned Beca around, pressed her front against Beca's back so their bodies were flushed together. Chloe's lips instantly found Beca's ear and with a moan, the redhead nipped. The brunette let out a gasp at the sudden bite. Beca's hand involuntarily moved forward, searching for anything to hold on to. She found the shower knob and gripped on it tight.

"Definitely a winning deal for me…" Chloe murmured as her hands slipped to trace the curves of the woman she just trapped against her body. The redhead then leaned down, and captured Beca's lips into her own. For her part, Beca turned her head sideways to allow Chloe better access. They kissed heatedly and sloppily, their tongues battled for dominance.

Encouraged with the response, Chloe trailed her fingers dangerously close to Beca's core, getting excited with the possibilities…

Apparently, Beca was bound to surprise the redhead. With a determined motion, Beca brought Chloe's wandering hand and directed it right to her pussy. The redhead's soapy fingers brushed the younger woman's clit causing Beca to let out a moan.

"Inside…." Becs breathed out.

"Like this?" Chloe asked, her finger sliding into the very warm, very lubricious channel that was Beca's vagina.

Damn it…she was so tight…..

Chloe's finger struggled to fit but it only made her want to keep sliding in and out. The challenge turned her on more and more with every passing second.

Then Beca started to rock against Chloe's fingers which caught the older woman in surprise.

"You're so hot…." Chloe was beyond turned on at the sight. "Look at you riding my finger…." Chloe muttered in awe. "Can I add another one?"

Beca only nodded faintly but it was enough for Chloe to understand. She slipped another finger in, loving the newfound resistance. Beca's grip on the knob was tighter than ever as she relied on it for support.

"So good, Chloe…s-so close…" Beca had her head thrown back, her eyes closed as she neared her release. Chloe sped up her face, Beca's small cries of pleasure urging her to be even more relentless as she fucked Beca harder and faster. "I'm g-gonna…" Beca's body stiffened, her mouth agape as a strangled yelp escaped her throat. Her fingers turned white frim the pressure of gripping the knob so tightly.

"Let go babe…" Chloe whispered and that was all took for Beca to tumble over the edge.

/

"That was -"

Chloe's words were cut off by Beca as the latter took it upon herself to start another round. She grabbed Chloe's wrists and with a swift, sneaky maneuver managed to pin Chloe against the tiled walls. She placed her thigh between Chloe's legs - something that the redhead did not anticipate.

"Oh fuck" Chloe moaned when she felt Beca's wet, leg between her own ones. On instinct, she grinded against it. The younger woman helped Chloe by pushing her toned wet leg harder against the redhead.

"You're so wet Miss Beale and I doubt the water caused that…" Beca muttered, her voice laced with teasing.

"You're not wrong …ugh….!"

As Chloe grinded her wet pussy against Beca's leg, Beca kneaded the redhead's breasts harder and tugged roughly at Chloe's now hardened nipples. Without warning, Beca sucked on one of the nipples while her hand continued to knead the other one.

"Fuck!" Chloe yelled. She can't even believe she's about to climax and the young brunette had not even touched her pussy yet.

"Fuck don't stop…..I'm close….." Chloe moaned.

Beca smirked into Chloe's breast. She loved how quickly she got Chloe worked up and it only encouraged her to perform even better. She continued to pleasure the redhead by pampering both breasts with her mouth and tongue.

To put Chloe over the edge, Beca sucked the nipple as hard as she could as she simultaneously thrust her thigh into Chloe's pussy.

That did it.

"Fuck!" Chloe screamed as her back arched forward. The need to prolong her orgasm prompted the redhead to rub her clit against Beca's leg. She felt her juices drip onto Beca's leg yet she knew that she had more. So she jerked her hips harder until she was sure all her juices were out.

As she was coming down from her high, Chloe was surprised to see Beca down on the floor. Chloe was yet to gather her bearings when Beca's mouth started to lap her still wet folds.

"Holy….f-fuck…" Chloe's eyes rolled at the back of her head in pleasure.

"You taste so good…hmmm…." Beca moaned against Chloe's pussy.

"Such a good girl…." Chloe breathed out, her hand locked behind Beca's head to keep the brunette in place. "Y-yes baby….so, so good….don't stop…." Chloe panted. She was delirious from the pleasurable assault on her pussy and she knew she won't last long again.

Beca groaned. Her tongue found its way in and out of Chloe's hole as she made sure to hit every spot. She felt Chloe's walls clenched around her tongue and she knew Chloe was close once more. But Beca did not let on, as she kept going and made sure that Chloe would not forget this encounter anytime soon.

"I'm cumming…..I'm – oh fuck!" Chloe's pussy walls clamped down hard on Beca's tongue as she finally let go and her body came undone. Beca kept her ministrations going to help Chloe ride out her orgasm for the second time.

/

Minutes later, Chloe's eyes bore into Beca's and without missing a beat, she informed the brunette, "you're staying in my room from now on."

/

/


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

/

I don't own PP nor any of its characters.

/

Four years ago

Chloe watched stoically as Beca walked away from the horde of people trying to talk to her.

Two years into Beca Mitchell's career as a music producer, she was still frustratingly hard to catch, much less get "interviewed". Beca seemed to possess the uncanny gift of "feeling" the presence of the paparazzi (or vultures as she called them) within a hundred miles away. Those who were lucky – or unlucky depending on their experience – enough to catch her would be grateful if they get a grunt or a one-word answer.

"Would it hurt her to at least smile or give a short, generic and polite answer?" John Maguire, the head honcho of Beca's label whined. He took a sip of his champagne, annoyance clearly etched on his face.

Chloe did not bother to give an ounce of reaction. Her eyes remained focused on the brunette who left the vicinity with someone who suspiciously looked like Lily. The redhead inwardly groaned at the possible shenanigans those two would find themselves involved in. It had surprised Chloe when Beca and Lily just naturally hit it off the moment they met. No, there were not a lot of words exchanged. Chloe can even bet there were no words exchanged at all. But she saw how Lily seemed to have a soft spot for Beca (she did not know whether she should shudder or laugh at the thought) and vice-versa.

"She keeps that up and she'll find herself jobless and begging for work in –"

"Fire her." Chloe muttered in a bored voice. John's presence was pissing her off and she had no time for his bullshit.

Which was what he was doing really.

Bullshitting her.

"Excuse me?" John scoffed, looking offended.

"You heard me. Fire her." Chloe smirked. "I dare you."

"Need I remind you of how you came to me to give her the job she wanted?"

"Oh John, please." Chloe snickered. "I didn't need to waste more than 30 seconds of my time before you scrambled to sign her. Go ahead. Fire her. " The redhead repeated smugly. John hit the lottery jackpot with Beca. Within six months since she was signed, the label saw a sharp increase in revenue – 205% to be exact – as hit after hit after hit came out from Beca's work. More established artists moved to the label demanding that they get Beca as their producer.

So no, John knew exactly how important Beca was. There was no way he was letting her go.

"Still, she needs to learn –"

"No you need to learn when to zip it." Chloe snapped. Her blue eyes narrowed with disdain for the man beside her. "You are under the wrong impression that Beca owes you anything . She does not, John. She doesn't need you." The redhead spoke through gritted teeth and she knew that John himself was fuming too. She drained the contents of her flute and tipped it with malice towards the other executive before she le walked away.

She however, did not miss John's parting shot.

"She won't need you too, Beale. Very soon that little brat won't need you anymore."

Chloe's movement stalled but she did not give the man the satisfaction of seeing her falter.

She lifted her chin higher and walked away with a smile on her face.

/

Barely three months later, John Maguire stepped down from the label he once ran.

Three months after that, the company filed for bankruptcy.

/

/

/

Chloe was fuming.

Beside her, Lily was uncharacteristically agitated. The quiet woman must have realized that Beca was in more trouble that she already was.

Chloe was looking forward to aa relaxing night with Beca after three weeks of non-stop travelling that prevented her from being home. Only this time, what awaited her was something she did not expect.

And Chloe hated being caught off-guard. She wanted to take control at all times.

Always.

And once again, Beca tested her limits.

When the news of Beca's arrest reached her, Chlo was livid.

But she was not mad because of the arrest per se. No,, Chloe Beale was mad because Beca did not call her right away. She had to learn of the incident thru Aubrey.

To add more fuel to the fire, Chloe had been told that Beca had been released after being bailed out by her newfound friends Stacie Conrad and Amy Hobart and was on her way home.

In a cold voice, Chloe instructed Lily to pack all of Beca's belonging.

The redhead stayed at her mini-bar, nursing a glass of Jack as she waited for Beca to arrive. Her eyes flashed with anger as her hand gripped the glass so tight she was certain it would break.

She hated feeling that way.

Her anger was getting the best of her and she did not know how to handle it. She was always in control of everything. Sure she got mad a lot of times but she always controlled her emotions.

With Beca Mitchell though? She felt like she was losing that control. The tiniest of slights would set her off and she hated it.

She hated Beca for making her feel a lot of things and for putting her in situations where she felt like she wasn't the first person she should go to in times of trouble.

How dare Beca make her feel unneeded!

The front door opened and Chloe stood from her barstool - glass still in her hand – and faced the petite woman who had the decency to look sheepish.

The redhead was not having any of it and without thinking, she flung the glass against the nearest wall. The crashing sound made Beca flinch and for a brief moment, Chloe had the urge to gather the brunette in her arms and protect her. But the anger she felt won over that affection and her eyes narrowed at the cowering woman in front of her.

"Chloe –"

"Shut up!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Beca tried to reason out but Chloe was not having any of it.

"I said shut up." Chloe glared, her chest heaving in fury.

"You won't even hear me out?! It was –"

"I don't give a fuck whether it was your fault or not." Chloe muttered coldly. "Why didn't you call me?!"

"I knew you would be tired –"

"Oh so you thought it was a splendid idea to bypass me and call your friends instead to help you out?"

"Bypass you?" Beca huffed. "Can you hear yourself?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes as she marched towards Beca. With their faces mere inches apart, she looked into steel blue eyes and muttered without missing a beat, "Leave."

"What?" Beca was genuinely taken aback.

"Leave." Chloe repeated. "Go to your friends since it's clear that they're all you need now."

"You can't be serious –"

"Did I stutter, Rebeca?" Chloe's voice was low but firm.

Beca stood frozen on her spot, as she struggled to make sense of what was going on.

"Chlo…" Beca tried to grab Chloe's hand but the redhead was quick to distance herself from the younger woman. She walked away, not once sparing a glance at Beca.

She needed to be out of here – just away from Beca. As she pulled the door open, she spoke in a clear, emotionless voice, "Lily is packing your stuff. I want you out of this house when I get back."

/

/

/

It had been a month since the blowup and Chloe Beale was miserable.

She lashed out at everyone and Aubrey was adamant that the redhead needed a break before she inflicted irreparable damage to their company. They have lost three projects in the past three weeks because Chloe either refused to cone to the table and negotiate or she just plainly said no to anything presented to her.

It was driving Aubrey crazy.

/

"Get your shit together Chloe!" Aubrey hissed as she stormed into her bestfriend's office. "I don't care about what happened between you and the hobbit but you need to fix this mess before we start losing money!"

Chloe just looked at Aubrey dismissively.

"Look….." Aubrey tried a different approach. "You overreacted…."

Chloe surprisingly just groaned – which Aubrey took as her bestfriend agreeing with her. Chloe will never admit it out loud but she regretted how she reacted to Beca's short stint in jail. It truly wasn't the brunette's fault. Apparently some asshole pap harassed and later on grabbed her which resulted to Beca punching the man and destroying his camera.

"She still should have called me." Chloe answered petulantly. "The damage control would have been seamless."

"You just landed." Aubrey stated with a frown. "Her people got to it real quick –"

"My people would have handled it a lot quicker and a lot better than they did!"

Aubrey clenched her jaw at the irrational tantrum her bestfriend was displaying. She looked at Chloe intently and studied her. She had known the redhead for years. She understood her quirks and odd habits.

She gets Chloe Beale.

On the surface, this attitude was nothing but a show of power play.

Chloe was used to calling the shots on almost everything. She thrived in an environment where people looked to her and not just up to her.

Chloe got off at the idea that she was needed.

She reveled in it.

To anyone else, it looked petty and childish. But not to Chloe and Aubrey Posen knew it. Beca Mitchell calling someone else not named Chloe Beale to help her out – no matter the circumstance - was not just a simple insult.

It was an act of war.

(Aubrey wished she was kidding).

Chloe never minded being used. She minded not being needed.

With a silent prayer, Aubrey proceeded cautiously. "So what do you intend to do now? We have a deal to close with MGM in three days –"

"Lily returned all by herself last night….." Chloe blurted out in a resigned tone that completely disregarded the blonde's concerns . She looked up and caught Aubrey's eyes and Aubrey almost gasped at what she saw.

Fear.

She saw fear and she saw something else.

There was longing in those sky blue eyes.

Shit.

"Chloe –"

"I sent Lily to bring her back Bree…."

"I'm –"

"And she refused to come." Chloe said in an even tone.

"It's tine to move forward then."

Chloe chuckled humorlessly. She stood from her chair and walked towards the window of her extremely luxurious office and looked out mindlessly at the view in front of her.

"Come on –"

"I said sorry, Bree." The redhead blurted out, her back still facing the blonde. She didn't need to turn around to know that Aubrey was shocked at what she just said.

/

/

/

Stacie Conrad and Amy Hobart's three-bedroom Versailles's apartment was everythin Aubrey Posen expected it to be. The building had a 24-hour doorman and concierge. If she was being honest, Aubrey wasn't sure she would be able to pull it off. Thankfully, Stacie Conrad flirted with anyone who dared to breathe because it made her impromptu "mission" easier to carry out.

With Lily's help – and with Chloe none the wiser – Aubrey asked Lily to bring her to where Beca Mitchell had been staying for the past month. Lily stared at the blonde for a full minute before she silently acquiesced.

Getting in wasn't so hard. Well to be fair, nothing was too hard for Aubrey Posen.

Stacie hit on the blonde shamelessly and Aubrey humored the statuesque brunette. To her, Stacie Conrad was a means to an end. She needed her to get to the brat that was driving her bestfriend (and her in effect) crazy.

/

Aubrey found herself face to face with Beca Mitchell not long after.

The music producer looked tired but definitely seemed to be doing better than Chloe. A pang of annoyance coursed through the blonde at the sight of a defiant-looking brunette.

"I don't like you." Aubrey said matter-of-factly.

Beca merely huffed. "Ditto."

With a glare, Aubrey moved closer to the equally pissed woman. "I am here to –"

"The answer is no." Beca said with a smirk that caused the blonde's temper to flare up.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me." Beca shrugged. "You can go back to your master and tell her to get lost."

Nostrils flaring, Aubrey got into Beca's personal space. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!"

Not backing down, Beca narrowed her eyes at the older woman. "I know exactly who I'm talking to."

"You little shit –"

"Yeah, yeah…..little shit, hobbit, bitch, user….." Beca cut the blonde off again. "I 've heard it all. So you might as well just leave now because you will never get anything from me."

"She apologized. What more can you ask for from someone like Chloe?" Aubrey snapped. The statement made Beca's blood boil and before she can stop herself, she was up on Aubrey's face.

"You people just don't get it, do you?" Beca was shaking in anger. "She threw me out like a piece of trash for something I've done to protect myself! And all for what? Some ego trip?"

"She never –"

"She made a half-assed apology and thought I'd get in the car with Lily and come back to her house as if nothing happened?" Beca's eyes conveyed nothing but fury. "Your narcissistic, sociopath –"

"She slept with my boyfriend years ago to prove a point and not once had she apologized for it." Aubrey stated evenly. She didn't wait for Beca to process that statement. The blonde backed away, but her eyes remained glued to the younger woman. "I don't know what she saw in you. Sees in you. I don't like you. You mess with her mind without even trying or knowing it and that's what makes me dislike you. And I need Chloe to always be on top of everything lest we lose all that we've worked so hard for."

Aubrey took another step back as she started to feel suffocated. "And I dislike you more for what I'm about to do. ….." The blonde looked pained. "The fact that she apologized told me all I needed to know as to why I had to do this. " She gulped and then took a deep breath to compose herself. "Please come back."

"Posen –"

"The headaches are back." Aubrey had her eyes locked on stormy blue orbs as she hoped to convey the meaning of those words without saying too much. She genuinely looked agitated and alarmed – almost scared.

Beca looked taken aback.

"Lack of sleep….. drinking." Aubrey added.

"I was there." Beca answered, confusion etched in her face. "It was all gone. The surgery was successful and that was almost a year ago…..."

Aubrey sighed. "It is gone. But we know the things she should not be doing;" the blonde said pointedly.

Silence surrounded the two women as one tried to make sense of what she had been told of and the other tried to gauge the smaller woman's reaction.

"I don't fully understand what it is that you two have." Aubrey finally broke the silence. "But I need the Chloe Beale back and from what I can see, I'll get that if you come back. So I am asking you, Beca Mitchell…..," Aubrey gulped. "Get in the car with me and Lily."

/

/

/

It was nearing midnight and Chloe had yet to leave her office.

Not that it was unheard of.

Chloe was considered to be a workhorse. Call her all sort of things – but she will never be called lazy. She worked and played hard and it was not a surprise to see her leave the building in the wee hours of the morning and be back a few hours later.

But for the past year or so, that had not been the case. The "midnight deals" became few and far in between. The events she attended were meticulously and strategically handpicked and most deals and meetings were done within the normal office hours – all upon her strict mandate. She was home no later than seven in the evening and that had been the case for a while until the past few weeks.

Chloe hated coming to an empty and music-deprived house. Her mansion was too pristine and too quiet.

She stopped coming home to littered boxes of pizza and Chinese take outs. There were no annoying tapping against the floor or kitchen surface nor the random drumming of the wooden spatulas against the kitchenware during breakfast.

The music was gone.

/

The redhead felt the beginning of yet another headache. She tiredly fell on her chair, fingers massaging her temple to ease the ache.

She was fine though.

She wasn't careless.

After the small tumor in her brain had been removed via radiosurgery, she made sure that she would take utmost care of herself. There was no slowing down when it came to work but she did try to cut down on anything that can cause her harm health-wise. It wasn't too hard. She had the best nutritionist-dietician at her disposal and she had always been a healthy eater to begin with. She was keen on exercise too so the recovery was quicker than normal.

For the past weeks though, she admittedly started drinking more than what was allowed.

She had to because it was the only way she could sleep lately.

With a sigh, she swiveled her chair so she was facing the window. Downtown Los Angeles was a beautiful sight from where she sat. A few moments passed before she heard the door open. It took a few seconds before she felt a presence beside her.

She groaned internally at the sight of Lily.

"Why are you still here?" The redhead asked. Unsurprisingly, the woman did not respond. But instead of the usual stoicism, Lily sported a mischievous smirk. Chloe cocked her head to the side but quickly decided not to give much thought into Lily's weirder than usual antics. "Never mind. Just go. You don't need to come tomorrow." She waved Lily off and closed her eyes.

Maybe she can sleep here again?

She heard the door closed and she heaved a sigh of relief as she relaxed her extremely tensed muscles.

She was tired and she sure thought that sleep will finally come to her.

Finally.

/

She was dosing off when she felt soft fingers gently massage her temple. The touch was all too familiar and that smell – god, that smell drove her crazy for the past two years.

Could it be…..

No.

She must be dreaming.

Chloe was tempted to open her eyes but she was a bit scared to find out that it was all a dream.

Or a figment of her imagination.

So she let it go on – dragged it out because she wanted it to last.

So badly.

When the softest pair of lips ghosted the side of her head, Chloe knew she had to open her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She had to.

Because if she was? Boy she was going to cut a bitch.

As soon as she opened her eyes, they immediately locked with steel blue ones – unamused but not unkind.

"You're a bitch and I'm still mad at you…." Beca said softly. She kissed the redhead's cheek before she spoke again. "And fucking hell Chloe….you look like shit….."

With a smirk, Chloe cut Beca off by pulling her down for a kiss. The brunette moaned as she straddled the older woman, never breaking the lip lock.

"Chloe - "

"Shhh. No talking now…" Chloe's hand hiked up Beca's skirt before nimble fingers roughly pulled the brunette's underwear down. She swiveled the chair so they were facing Chloe's desk. Still not breaking the kiss, Chloe swiped whatever item her hand could touch before she moved to place Beca on top of the desk. Beca's underwear was slid off her legs just as swiftly. They kissed hungrily as Chloe rubbed Beca's core.

The older woman groaned as she felt her fingers get soaked. She removed her hand and Beca whimpered at the loss.

"Put them back..." Beca whined but Chloe shook her hea. Without warning, she placed her middle finger in Beca's mouth.

"Suck baby….." She ordered and Beca sucked and licked Chloe's finger as the redhead quickly removed the smaller woman's skirt. "That's right. Suck it clean honey….."

With a mischievous grin, Chloe bit Beca's ear before she whispered, "all fours baby..."

Beca acquiesced and with her ass facing the redhead, Chloe added, "spread them."

Chloe grabbed Beca's ass cheeks before slapping them. "You've been bad..."

"Your fault..." Beca responded.

Soon, Beca felt Chloe's mouth and tongue attacking her core - licking, sucking and doing all sorts of tricks that had Beca's eyes rolling at the back of her head. Her knuckles turned white from the pressure of tightly gripping the edges of the mahogany desk.

The redhead's fingers then teamed up with her tongue and it wasn't long until Beca came undone.

"Squat." Chloe whispered as Beca continued to shake from the sheer power of the orgasm. "Face me and squat babe….."

Chloe moved to Beca's right side and pressed her left hand on Beca's back to support her. She kissed the side of Beca's head sloppily as she teased Beca's pussy with her fingers yet again. She ran her digits across Beca's folds and grinned at the expression Beca was sporting. She looked so hot - but she was also scowling at the deliberate teasing Chloe was doing.

"Chloe… please…" Beca whined and Chloe swore she just about came at the sight.

"Tell me…" Chloe challenged, her hand stilling its movement.

"I need you….."

"Hmm?" Chloe wanted to hear it loud and clear. "Say what?"

"I need you….."

"Me?"

"Only you, Chlo… I need you so bad….."

Without warning, Chloe plunged her middle and ring fingers in Beca's pussy.

" Hmmmmppppphhhh!" Beca groaned in ecstasy, throwing her head back in pleasure. "Fuck!"

"You feel that? Huh, baby?" Chloe breathed out. She placed a long, wet kiss on the side of Beca's sweaty head before fingering the brunette harder and deeper.

"Ohhh fuck!"

"Open your eyes, Bec. Open them." Chloe ordered. "Look down. See that?"

Beca looked down and groaned at the sight of the pool of cum on the desk, right below her core; as juices continued to flow with Chloe's every thrust. A particularly deep pump caused Beca's body to still, as if a ticking bomb was about to explode in her gut.

"I'm…" Beca trembled at the sensation, and shakily snaked her arm around Chloe's shoulders for support, her fingers dug through the redhead's skin.

"Let it go baby…" Chloe coaxed. "I've got you, Bec. I've got you." She whispered and that was all it took for the dam to break.

"Chloe!"

"Oh Bec, baby…...you're...wow!" Chloe squeaked in awe as Beca continued to squirt. "Oh Bec….."

Chloe herself literally came at the sight in front of her.

/

Beca rolled her eyes at the smug look on Chloe's face.

They were in the backseat of the company car that was being driven by Lily – don't ask them why she was available at two in the morning as the duo exited Chloe's office.

Beca was sitting on Chloe's lap upon the redhead's insistence as they made their way back home. Chloe took the brunette by surprise when she just casually pulled Beca down to her lap and ignored Beca's whining.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know?" Beca muttered with a raised eyebrow. "You can let go for a few minutes."

Chloe just grunted.

"Seriously Beale. …. It's kinda getting unattractive…"

The older woman tightened her hold even more and Beca can't help but narrow her eyes.

"How's your headache?" Beca softly asked as she absentmindedly caressed Chloe's head.

Without batting an eyelash, Chloe answered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

/

/

 

Note:

I will be taking time off Writing as I continue to deal with a personal loss. I will finish FR though but I need more time.

**Author's Note:**

> We'll learn more about the nature of Bechloe's relationship in the next chapters.


End file.
